User blog:The Archdemon/CHARACTER 1
|-| Human Form= |-| Ancient God Velethiel= Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Evil Name: Amenemhat I, Mil'tilarro the Beauty, Velethiel the Keeper of Death, The Pharaoh, Protector of the Grey, The Secret Master, The Lone Wolf, The Vulture, The Apostle of Solitude, The Rogue One Gender: Male Age: Millions of years old (Created the Grand Canyon) Classification: Human possessed by an Ancient God, Wizard, Shapeshifter Date of Birth: Inapplicable Birthplace: The Void Weight: 211 pounds. Height: 6.5 feet. Eye Color: Yellow. Hair Color: Black. MBTI: INTJ (Introversion - Intuition - Thinking - Judgment) Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Himself Previous Affiliation: The Pantheon Combat Statistics Tier: At least High 6-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 6 and 8, reliant on the necessity of death), Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses, Cosmic Awareness, Acausality (Unbound by conventional cause and effect, as well as dismisses the idea of fate. Killed th grandmother of his vessel in the past, before his mother was actually born, yet was perfectly fine. Uriel could not affect him in any way), Aura (His mere presence debilitates the durability of his foes to the point where a single fork could prove letal), Non-Corporeal (Compares his body to his shoes and says they are interchangeable. Ancient Gods are made of the primordial energy that built reality), Shapeshifting (Can freely control the shape of his body), Precognition (Has knowledge of the future. Was implied to have predicted all of his foes' moves), Regeneration (Low-Godly. Regenerated from his conscience after his body was scattered throughout the multiverse), Resurrection (Will keep coming back from dying while there are still living beings in the multiverse), Telepathy (Constantly reads the minds of anyone who talks to him), Telekinesis (Can easily move heavy bodies with nothing but his mind. Was shown to be able to ragdoll his enemies and even telekinetically choke them), Teleportation (Can transport himself and others between long distances in an instant), BFR (Can send his enemies to different realms and trap them there. Sent his brother, Lahabiel, to the beginning of the Universe, where he died with the Big Bang), Spatial Manipulation (Can create wormholes. Has also demonstrated the ability to bend space into loops in order to trap people. Turned The Seer into a zero-dimensional being), Portal Creation, Forcefield Creation, Matter Manipulation (Sub-atomic level. Scattered his nephew's protons across the universe), Death Manipulation (By saying "That will be all", he caused every single person in Instanbul to spontaneously die. Killed the population of Winterland, a planet with a population eleven times that of Earth, by saying "Away with you". This power works even on people such as other Ancient Gods, bypassing their immortality, as shown when he killed Ophinarel by saying "Goodbye, brother"), Madness Manipulation (Type 4. Gazing upon his true form drives one insane), Biological Manipulation (Invented cancer), Age Manipulation (Aged a pope to death), Soul Manipulation (Stole and consumed the soul of ten thousand children while passing by Los Angeles), Sealing (Sealed Neriharel inside of a mirror), Technological Manipulation (Rendered all of Earth's technological devices useless), Weather Manipulation, Transmutation (Can play with the shape, form and composition of both, people and objects. Turned a group of policemen into birds with a glare, turned a rock into a dragon by snapping his fingers and turned a gun into a snake with a gesture), Petrification (Turned several billion people into stone by saying the word "Enough"), Possession, Probability Manipulation (Can cause his enemies to completely misdirect their attacks, and even provoke his enemies powers to critically fail and backfire), Law Manipulation (If an Ancient God deliberates about changing a rule, it automatically changes so that it fills the god's willings), Summoning (Can summon and control the Four Beasts of Irhan), Reality Warping (Ancient Gods statements come true just by the power of their will), Holy Manipulation and Smite (Stole the Orb of Purity from Neriharel), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (As he lacks one), Resistance to: Magic (Completely immune to Mydariel's powers), Matter Manipulation (Unharmed by the power of the Eye of the Beholder), Mind Manipulation (Completely immune to The Calling, the manifestation of the very essence of the Dead Land, which drags everyone within the realm's borders into mindless servitude. If the world's population is X, the Dead Land's population would be X³, knowing all people that died in history would be there. This would result in rough three hundred forty-three octillion people), Power Nullification (Can keep his powers in The Void, which is a realm created to completely remove powers and was shown to affect The Thinker himself), Time Manipulation (Unnafected by Lahabiel's powers), Spatial Manipulation (Resisted The Seer's attempt to turn him into a 2-D character), Illusion Manipulation (Can see through the Veil of Dreams, which divides reality from imagination. Kermael's attempt of trapping him inside of an endless illusion turned out to be pointless), Ice Manipulation and Cold Temperatures (Immune to Ophinarel's powers. Can survive in the cold of space), Reality Warping (Immune to the Ancient Gods' talking), Law Manipulation (Ancient Gods play by their own rules and won't obey a law if they don't find it fitting), Empathic Manipulation (Resisted Pervaniel's emotion wave), Fear Manipulation (Resisted Qafsiel's speech, which can put fear in basically any sentient being), Madness Manipulation (Immune to Rachel's aura, which drived all of Earth insane at the All Hallows' Eve), Sleep Manipulation (Ancient Gods cannot sleep), Transmutation (Immune to Midas' touch and to Minerva's powers, which turned another Ancient God into milk), Petrification (Immune to Medusa's glare), Holy Manipulation and Smite (Could not be smited by Neriharel's Holy Powers), BFR (Cannot be moved against his will), Plot Manipulation (Unnafected by the powers Telantasiel and Saraqael, The Twins of Story, whose writings were the script of everything that would come to pass) Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (Created the Grand Canyon at the Third Event. Sank Atlantis at the First Event, which was an archipelago. Effortlessly covered Cairo in a storm) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Metaphorically described to be as faster than light as light itself is faster than a snail. Traveled on foot all the way down to the Dead Land and back in less than two hours. The distance between the Dead Land and the Surface was described to be bigger than the Universe's diametre) Lifting Strength: At least Class G with telekinesis (Lifted the three pyramids of Giza) Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class (Sank Atlantis with a punch) Durability: At least Large Island level. His Immortality and Regeneration make him very hard to kill. Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal+ for most abilities (Atomized a guy from another galaxy. Killed the population of Winterland, a planet in the furthest end of the galaxy TN J0924-2201, from his room in Chicago. Caused the heart attack of his vessel's grandmother back in 1930, while still in 2020). Low Multiversal with teleportation and BFR (Can teleport himself and others to almost anywhere there's magic for him to tap into, including separate realms and alternate timelines) | Same as before | At least High Multiversal+ (Can affect people regardless of where they are, which extends to all alternate timelines and realities within the whole multiverse, which is five dimensional) Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Supergenius (Holds an umfathomable level of intelect, which surpasses the combined minds of every scientist in reality. Much more intelligent than The Dark Visionary, who invented FTL travel and teleportation. Invented a device capable of affecting higher dimensions and which makes him immune to attacks from higher dimensional beings) Weaknesses: None notable. Key: Gallery Category:Blog posts